Volunteering and Organizations
Volunteering and Organizations Being a member of a professional organization has many benefits. There are also benefits to be found in volunteering. The following lists include some of the benefits and drawbacks of both. 'Organization Benefits:' Networking opportunities Being a member of an organization provides the benefit of networking (www.investopedia.com). In networking people are able to share ideas about field related topics. Some of the topics that may be covered include; sharing of ideas and opinions, possible job opportunities, discussion of different services that are available, and a sharing of knowledge. Personal Skills Along with networking opportunities organizations also offer chances to increase one’s personal skills (www.investopedia.com). Some of the personal skills that can be developed include; leadership skills, increased knowledge, building interpersonal skills, and creating new friendships. Boost to your career There are many benefits if you choose to take on a leadership role in your organization. By being a leader in an organization it can lend to your credibility within your field and within your community (www.findarticles.com). These are just a few examples of the benefits to joining an organization. There may be other reasons that a person chooses to become a member besides the benefits being a member provide. In contrast being a member of an organization also has its drawbacks as well. 'Organization Drawbacks:' Fees Many professional organizations charge a membership fee. These fees go towards the operation of the organization, as well as towards providing some of the benefits that being a member of that organization provides (i.e. publications and conferences). These fees vary based on the organization, but sometimes can add up to be very expensive. Time In order to get the most out of being a member of an organization it takes time and dedication (www.findarticles.com). If you want the benefits of being a member you must be willing to attend meetings and take the time to be involved if you want to be a productive member. Volunteering has many of the same benefits as being a member of an organization, but there are also some benefits of volunteering that you don’t get from being a member of an organization. There are many different websites that list the benefits of volunteering, and those sites list many different benefits, but the following is a list of a few of those. 'Volunteering Benefits:' Interpersonal Skills By volunteering many people were able to increase their interpersonal skills; such as understanding people better, motivating others, and being able to handle different situations better (www.givingandvolunteering.ca). Communication Skills Volunteering leads to improved communication skills (www.givingandvolunteering.ca). You have to be able to communicate effectively to accomplish the tasks that you set out to finish. Sense of Achievement Volunteering requires someone to give of themselves freely, and this can lead to a sense of achievement that doesn’t come with one’s regular job (www.worldvolunteerweb.org). Career Opportunities Employers are more likely to hire someone who has volunteered over someone who hasn’t. Employers also believe that volunteering is a great way to develop the skills necessary to succeed as a professional (www.worldvolunteerweb.org). Also if you are someone considering a career change volunteering can be a good way to gain experience in the field you are interested in. It can be beneficial if that field is an area that you really do want a career in (www.volunteerweb.org). 'Volunteering Drawbacks:' Time As with organizations in order to get the most out volunteering it does take a considerable amount of time. 'Works Cited ' Curtis, Glen. Investopedia.com. 2010. 7 May 2010 http://www.investopedia.com/articles/financialcareers/06/professionalorganizations.asp www.givingandvolunteering.ca . Canadian Center of Philanthropy. 7 May 2010 htt://www.givingandvolunteering.ca/files/giving/en/factsheet/benefits_of_volunteering.pdf Jackson, Lee Anna “Membership privileges: how to benefit from joining a professional organization”. Black Enterprise. FindArticles.com. July, 2004. 15 May 2010. http://www.finarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1365/is_12_34/ai_n6155485/ Category:Medical Equipment Management